Creepypasta High
by Blade - Changeling Overlord
Summary: Welcome to Creepypasta High! Follow the new student, a perfectly normal human, as he explores this horrific place, makes friends, and tries not to get killed! (Rated T for violence and language.) (Bad summary. XD Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

The tires screeched as the bus skidded to a halt in front of the school.

"Alright," the bus driver called, "Creepypasta High!"

Almost everyone on the bus stood up and tried to get out.

But I waited at the very back for everyone else to dismount, contemplating my thoughts.

Two teenage boys sat beside me;

The one across the aisle was about my height with short black hair, tan skin and light gray eyes, wearing a cyan shirt and dark blue jeans.

The one in the seat beside me was way taller than either, with a very pale complexion. His face was hidden by a pure white hood and he wore a business suit of sorts.

Eventually, the bus cleared out and the black-haired guy stood up to leave.

"You coming, Slendy?" he asked.

For a moment, I thought he was talking to me. Then I realized that his question was directed to the tall and slender (hence his apparent nickname, "Slendy") teen next to me.

Slendy nodded silently and stood, sliding past me to join his friend.

I followed a few seconds after, thinking, _This is going to be a strange day._

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short - I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **Question: Who's your favourite Creepypasta?**


	2. Chapter 2

The bus started up and rumbled away as I approached the school.

 _ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY!_ a voice boomed over the loudspeakers, _DISGUISES DOWN!_

My vision was obscured with static momentarily and I jumped out of surprise. When the static cleared, everyone and everything looked completely different.

The two who had been on the bus with me, Slendy and his friend, were the first I noticed.

Slendy had become even taller, at least 7 feet. He still wore his business suit, only it didn't have a hood anymore. He had a pure white scalp with no hair whatsoever.

"Oh, boy," he hissed quietly, "am I glad to get out of that sssuit. Don't you agree, Herobrine?"

Herobrine didn't change much. His limbs became cubical/rectangular and his features (hair, shirt, pants) molded into his skin, becoming pixelated.

"Yes, I definitely agree," he responded.

Slendy froze. "We're being followed, Herobrine."

Herobrine turned his head slightly. "It's that kid from the bus."

"Ssshall I get him?"

"If you want to."

Four tendrils sprouted from Slendy's back and reached out for me, wriggling like giant black worms.

I yelped and turned to run, but one of the tendrils grabbed my ankle and tripped me. I was pulled into the air, upside-down, and carried over the heads of Herobrine and Slendy.

Herobrine examined me, as I was held in front of him first. "Kinda wimpy. What do you think?"

Then I was carried over to Slendy. I nearly screamed at what I saw.

He had no face.

* * *

 **I bet you were all expecting that, weren't you? Well, now you see it.**

 **I'm now going to answer the question I asked last chapter. XD**

 **My Answer: If I had to choose, I'd say either Slenderman or Jeff the Killer.**

 **Question: Who do you think is the most famous Creepypasta of all time? Why?**


	3. Chapter 3

Slendy's face - wait, he didn't have one, because his only facial feature was a fanged mouth...so, his no-face - scrunched up where his eyes would be. Basically, he was squinting at me. "Can't sssee him that well. Herobrine, will you hand me my glassses?"

The other passed a pair of blue glasses up to Slendy, who put them on gladly. "Hmm...I agree. Mossst definitely wimpy. Can I kill him?"

"Nah," Herobrine said, waving the idea off with one hand. "We'll hang him somewhere. Let the Killer Couple get him."

Slendy smiled. "Good idea," he hissed. "They'll take good care of him. At leassst, before they carve out his entrailsss and hang them in their houssse in a heart ssshape."

My eyes widened. "What?!"

Herobrine laughed. "We're kidding. Slenderman, drop it."

Slendy's smile disappeared in an instant. He visibly thought they were actually going to kill me. "I think you're confusssing me with a canine."

"Drop it, boy."

Slendy dropped me onto the pavement.

"Good puppy."

The "puppy" growled.

Herobrine helped me up. "I'm Herobrine," he introduced. "This is Slenderman."

Slenderman snorted. "Forget thisss. I'm out." He began walking towards the school, then he was gone. Like he had teleported.

Herobrine grinned as he watched his friend leave. "Bye, Slendy." Then he looked back at me. "What powers do you have, then?"

"Powers?" I asked, confused and rather dumbfounded.

A schoolbell rang out across the grounds.

"No time to explain," Herobrine explained. "English Class."

Then he was gone as well.

I stared at the sky. "What the hell is going on here?!"


End file.
